Crease
by AkinaJung
Summary: Kesalahan Sasuke adalah terlalu lama terjebak di permata hijau itu.


**Crease.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto (Tidak ada keuntungan materi apapun yang didapatkan dari pembuatan karya ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata)

 **Pairing** : Uchiha Sasuke/ Haruno Sakura. **Genre** : Drama.

 **Rating** : T. **Note** : Alternative Universe.

 _( Kesalahan Sasuke adalah terlalu lama terjebak di permata hijau itu)_

 _._

"Haruno- _san_ , sebaiknya Kau istirahat dulu dan—ah! ini informasi tambahan yang Kau minta," Sakura hanya terdiam. Korelasi bibir dan matanya yang bicara menghasilkan senyum manis kelelahan. "—dan ini secangkir kopi. Aku yang traktir hari ini," pemuda itu membalas tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Kiba, untuk informasi ini juga kopinya,"

Sekali lagi Kiba tersenyum lalu meninggalkan gadis itu bersama meja kerjanya yang berantakan.

Sakura memulai lagi kerjanya diawali sesapan pada secangkir kopi panas yang masih mengepulkan asap. Jemari tangan kirinya sibuk membalik-balik kertas tebal berisi informasi penting yang rekannya dapat.. Ia menghela napas. Ia berandai jika pekerjaan ini akan cepat selesai dan dia dapat pulang ke rumah lebih awal. Sakura kembali mengangkat cangkirnya namun kilas netranya membelok arah ke titik-titik hujan pada permukaan kaca jendela.

"Mungkin lebih baik melanjutkan menyelidiki semua ini di rumah," lalu kopinya ia tegak hingga tandas.

..

Sakura mendapati ketidak adaan payungnya di dalam tas. Helaan napas kasar keluar dari mulutnya. Bus terakhir mungkin akan sampai sepuluh menit lagi, tidak ada waktu lagi untuk berbalik ke dalam ruang kerjanya dan menunggu hujan reda. Ia memilih segera berlari, menerobos derasnya hujan menuju halte sebelum lebih lama tenggelam dengan intervensi batinnya.

Beberapa saat langkah Sakura melambat ketika seseorang di depannya berlari sekuat tenaga di antara hujan dan dekapan angin yang menusuk tulang. Keduanya berpapasan , dan Sakura merasa dunia melambat hingga Ia bisa melihat bayangan dirinya terefleksi di cerlang netra orang itu. Sakura tak kenal orang itu tapi Ia merasa mengenalinya.

Dan Sakura belum sempat mengucapkan _terima kasih_ untuk payung yang pemuda itu berikan padanya sebelum kembali berlari sekuat tenaga.

..

"Haruno- _san_ ada paket lagi untukmu." Kiba menyerahkan kotak sedang berwarna coklat yang di dapatnya tadi di lobby kantor. "Wahh.. akhir-akhir ini tukang pos sering datang kemari untuk memberikan paket untukmu. Aku jadi penasaran dari siapa dan apa isinya,"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kau benar. Aku juga penasaran siapa yang mengirimkan paket-paket ini,"

"Heh? Kau tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya?" Sakura menggeleng bersama dengan jemarinya yang membuka bungkus paket itu. "Tapi aku tahu apa isinya,"

Kiba merengut. "Burung kertas? Sebanyak ini? Untuk apa?"

"Bukankah ini romantis?" Sakura tertawa kemudian memasukan _hadiahnya_ ke dalam laci. "Mungkin itu ucapan terima kasih dari warga yang pernah aku tangani kasusnya," Kiba menjentikkan jarinya "Kau benar tapi ada baiknya mereka mengirim ramen instant dibandingkan kertas-kertas ini. Aku lelah menangangi kasus ini. Kenapa tidak ada petunjuk sama sekali!"

Sakura bersender pada kursinya. Helaan napasnya terdengar berat. "Benar. Kenapa belum ada titik terang sampai sekarang," Kiba menarik kursi kemudian duduk di samping Sakura. "Kau masih berpikir sama denganku 'kan jika kecelakaan mobil dan truk itu disengaja?"

"Tentu. Sungguh aneh jika semua ini hanya kecelakaan biasa. Pengemudi truk kabur tapi untuk kasus tabrak lari , hampir tidak mungkin ia menghilangkan seluruh sidik jarinya yang terdapat di dalam truk itu." Sakura membuka laptopnya mencari file rekaman CCTV ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi. "—Truk itu kosong. Nomor kendaraannya palsu. Mana mungkin seseorang yang terlibat tabrak lari bisa kabur sesempurna itu," lanjutnya.

"Kecuali memang direncanakan," Kiba menyahuti. "Tapi Haruno- _san_ kenapa kau masih saja memandangi rekaman ini. Semua rekaman itu tidak membantu sama sekali. Yang bisa kita lihat hanya punggung pelakunya,"

"Hanya ingin," jawabnya asal tapi Kiba tahu jika rekannya itu sangat serius mengamati rekaman tersebut.

…

Sakura berdiri di halte dengan payung hitam yang di dapatnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Sampai ia menyadari jika si pemilik payung sedang berjalan dan melewatinya.

" _Ano..!"_ Pemuda itu berhenti. Berbalik kemudian melepas hoodienya. "Ya?" jawabnya. Sakura tersenyum setelah memastikan jika pemuda itu adalah orang yang sama. Sakura tak bisa melupakan sepasang netra gelap tersebut. "Kau ingat aku? Terima kasih atas payungnya,"

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan burung kertas dari sakunya lalu memberikannya pada Sakura. "Tentu aku ingat, Haruno Sakura- _san_ "

Sakura diam memandangi burung kertas di tangannya. "Bagaimana—ahh kau yang mengirim paket-paket itu?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Terima kasih karena telah menangkap pelaku pembunuhan Kakakku. Aku sangat berhutang padamu," Sakura tak bisa menahan senyumnya. "Itu sudah kewajiban seorang detektif kepolisian. Bukan begitu?"

"Hn"

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya. "Mungkin kau sudah mengenalku. Tapi tak adil jika aku tidak tahu siapa namamu. Aku Haruno Sakura dan kau?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Ada sebuah kedai kopi baru di sana—"

"—aku mau. Mari kita cicipi secangkir kopinya,"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis. "Kau memang gadis yang menarik,"

…

"Lihat apa yang aku temukan Haruno- _san._ Kupastikan Kau akan mentraktirku makan setelah ini," Kiba melebarkan sudut bibirnya tersenyum angkuh yang dibuat-buat setelah meletakkan setumpuk kertas putih di meja Sakura.

"Apa ini? Kasus baru?" Kiba menggeleng. Ia menarik kursinya dan duduk lebih dekat dengan Sakura. "Kau tahu ada kemungkinan pelaku pembunuhan manager _Sua Group_ , Tuan Tanaka dan pelaku tabrak lari itu orang yang sama,"

"Lihat ini! Korban tabrak lari itu adalah Tuan Matsuyama dan sehari sebelum kematiannya ia sempat bertemu dengan Tuan Tanaka di sebuah _restaurant_ ," Kiba menunjukkan hasil penyelidikan yang di dapatnya. "Pelayan di _restaurant_ yang melayani keduanya mengatakan mereka sedang membicarakan bisnis, lawan bisnis, musuh bisnis dan semacamnya. Dua jam setelah pertemuan itu, Tuan Tanaka di temukan tewas di kantornya karna tusukan di perut dan sehari setelahnya kecelakaan itu terjadi,"

Kiba mengambil beberapa hasil penyelidikannya lagi "Kalau kita beranggapan jika kedua kasus ini memiliki hubungan. Mungkin akan ada titik terang, karena.. lihat ini!" Sakura memerhatikan potongan gambar yang ditunjukkan Kiba. "Ini adalah potongan CCTV yang terdapat di kantor Tuan Tanaka dan orang ini dicurigai sebagai pelakunya," Kiba kemudian membalik halaman laporan tersebut. "—dan pisau yang digunakan untuk membunuh Tuan Tanaka sudah ditemukan. Tidak ada sidik jari di sana tapi masih ada bercak darah yang mengering dan bisa kau tebak Haruno- _san_ itu bukan darah Tuan Tanaka," lanjut Kiba.

"Itu berarti darah itu milik si pelaku," Sakura bergumam. "Kiba, cepat selidiki semua musuh bisnis Tuan Tanaka maupun Tuan Matsuyama sekarang. Aku akan mentraktirmu makan malam hari ini, Kerja bagus"

"Siap _chief !_ "

…

"Uchiha- _san_?" Sakura berjalan perlahan menghampiri pemuda yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. "Ada apa kau datang kemari. Sesuatu telah terjadi?"

Uchiha Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin mentraktirmu makan malam. Kau ada waktu?" Sakura mengangguk walau menampilkan ekspresi heran. "Kau sering menemuiku akhir-akhir ini. Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku? Karna kupikir untuk ucapan terima kasih, payung dan burung-burung kertas itu lebih dari cukup"

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit "Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang detektif terkenal. Selalu waspada. Baiklah, aku akan jujur," Sasuke memberikan Sakura burung kertas lagi "Aku tertarik padamu. Sejak awal kau datang ke rumahku dan menyelidiki kasus kematian Kakakku,"

Sakura menjentikkan jarinya "Aah! Pantas saja aku seperti pernah melihatmu. Jadi apa ini sebuah pengakuan?" Ada semburat merah di kedua pipi Sakura yang terangkat karena senyuman. Dan anggukan dari laki-laki itu semakin menambah warna kemerahannya.

…

Kiba melihat burung kertas lagi di meja Sakura. Kali ini berwarna biru muda. "Kau dapat burung kertas lagi? Ada berapa banyak yang kau punya sekarang?"

"Entahlah. Sangat banyak sampai aku bingung dimana menyimpannya," Sakura menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas yang dibacanya.

"Tapi semakin lama aku semakin merasa aneh karena Kau terus dikirimi burung-burung bangau kertas itu. Kau tidak merasa begitu?"

"Awalnya aku juga berpikir begitu," Kiba meletakakkan pulpen kemudian menggerakan kursinya lebih dekat dengan Sakura. "Awalnya? Jadi kau sudah tahu apa maksud orang itu mengirimimu kertas-kertas ini?"

Sakura menoleh ke Kiba, Ia mengangkat bahunya. "Aku masih tidak tahu dan daripada kau menggosipi kertas warna-warni itu lebih baik berikan kertas hasil penyelidikanmu"

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Ini daftar pesaing-pesaing mereka. Sangat banyak 'tahu! Tapi yang aku tandai hijau ini adalah perusahaan-perusahaan sekelas atau lebih besar dari mereka,"

Sakura menepuk kepala Kiba layaknya memuji anak kecil "Kerja bagus kawan,"

…

"Satu kopi hitam dan ?" Sakura mengerling ke Sasuke yang duduk di depannya.

"Sama,"

Sakura tertawa kecil. Sebuah tawa yang menjebak Sasuke semakin dalam untuk menumbuhkan keinginan bersama gadis itu. Kedua mata hijaunya berbinar seolah kilauan paling indah yang menjalari seisi semesta dengan pesonanya. Ia tidak mengenal Sakura luar dan dalam. Mereka hanya baru beberapa kali bertemu. Tetapi Uchiha Sasuke tidak penah tersadar jika dirinya telah menyukai seseorang yang tidak Ia kenal. Dia mencintai seseorang yang tidak Ia mengerti. Perasaannya menggila hanya karena kedua mata hijau yang mengerjap lembut perlahan kemudian menampilkan kilauan indah di sana.

"Uchiha- _san_? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu,"

Sakura tiba-tiba menutupi wajahnya dengan daftar menu. Ia tersipu.

…

"Hahh.. Siapa lagi yang berulah kali ini? Akhir-akhir ini pekerjaanku jadi banyak sekali," Inuzuka Kiba mengamati mayat yang tergeletak di lantai. Tangan kanannya sibuk menuliskan sesuatu pada _notebook_ miliknya.

"Tulang tengkoraknya cedera parah. Dia terbunuh karena dihantam benda tumpul berulang kali," Sakura menghela napasnya. "Kiba," panggilnya.

"Ya? Kau ingin aku menyelidiki sesuatu?"

Sakura memerhatikan simpulan tali yang mengikat tangan dan kaki korban "Apa dia berhubungan dengan Tuan Tanaka dan Tuan Matsuyama?" Kiba buru-buru membalik halaman-halaman berkas yang dibawanya. "Baik. Akan aku cari tahu segera Haruno- _san,_ "

…

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura nyaris menjatuhkan camgkir kopinya ketika suara tenang itu bertanya. "Hanya sedikit lelah,"

"Apa begitu banyak kasus akhir-akhir ini?"

Sakura menampilkan senyum paksa. "Ya begitulah. Pastinya sangat tidak menyenangkan menghabiskan malam ulang tahun di kantor,"

Sasuke berhenti melipat kertas jingganya. "Ulang tahun? Kapan?"

Sakura tertawa kecil "Tiga hari lagi,"

"Oke, nona yang akan berulang tahun. Kau ingin sesuatu sebagai hadiah?"

Sakura menopang dagunya kemudian tersenyum sangat lembut. "Aku hanya ingin kasus yang kutangani dapat terselesaikan,"

…

Kiba berlari menghampiri Sakura nyaris seperti tak menghambil napas. Pemuda itu memberikan semua data-data yang di dapatnya dan meletakkannya di meja Sakura. "Ini semua yang kau minta Haruno- _san_. Dan seperti dugaanmu, pembunuhan Shimura Danzo- _san_ ada kemungkinan berkaitan dengan dua kasus sebelumnya,"

Kiba menarik napasnya sebelum melanjutkan "Shimura Danzo merupakan informan bayaran dari _Sua Group_ ,"

Sakura membalikan lembaran-lembaran kertas tersebut dan berhenti pada satu halaman. "Pelakunya hanya satu orang dan merupakan orang yang sama," Kiba menarik kursinya lebih dekat "Apa kau sudah mengetahui sesuatu, Haruno- _san_ ?"

"Ya. Buat surat ijin penangkapan sekarang,"

…

Haruno Sakura duduk dengan tenang sembari menyesap kopinya. Ia melambai kemudian tersenyum begitu manis saat Uchiha Sasuke datang. "Sudah menunggu lama?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak juga,"

"Uchiha- _san_ , dimana dan apa yang anda lakukan saat Tuan Matsuyama mengalami kecelakaan?"

"Apa yang—"

"Dimana dan apa yang anda lakukan pada hari dimana Tuan Tanaka terbunuh di rumahnya?"

"Haruno- _san,_ kau tidak sedang menu—"

"Uchiha- _san_ apa mereka bertiga adalah dalang pembunuhan kakakmu?"

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Ia mengeluarkan satu burung kertas berwarna hijau muda dari sakunya. "Sepertinya aku tidak akan sempat membuatkanmu seribu burung bangau kertas,"

Sakura mati-matian mencoba untuk membuat dirinya tetap tenang. "Ketiga korban merupakan pesaing dari Uchiwa Group. Beberapa minggu yang lalu Uchiha Itachi pemimpin Uchiwa Group ditemukan tewas karena keracunan,"

"—pelaku yang kutangkap sebagai pembunuh Uchiha Itachi merupakan pembunuh bayaran sewaan Shimura Danzo. Benar begitu 'kan?" Sakura mengeluarkan lembaran-lembaran kertas dan menyerakkannya di meja. "Dalam video CCTV, pelaku yang ingin kabur membuka pintu truk tersebut menggunakan tangan kiri. Luka Tuan Tanaka juga diakibatkan oleh tusukkan yang dibuat oleh tangan kiri dan simpul tali yang mengikat Shimura Danzo adalah simpul yang dibuat oleh orang kidal,"

"—Uchiha- _san,_ selama kita bertemu, kau lebih dominan menggunakan tangan kirimu, bukan begitu?" Sasuke tak berkata banyak. Ia terus memandangi Sakura yang juga memandanginya. "dan aku juga sudah memastikan jika darah yang berada pada pisau yang digunakan untuk membunuh Tuan Tanaka adalah darahmu,"

"Kau berbohong pernah melihatku ketika sedang menyelidiki kasus kematian kakakmu. Aku merasa familiar denganmu karena berulang kali melihat rekaman CCTV tersebut. Punggung, cara berjalan dan postur tubuh, semuanya persis denganmu"

"Aku tidak berbohong untuk hal itu," Sasuke bersuara setelah sekian lama terdiam. "Aku memang melihatmu di sana. Detektif perempuan yang dicaci orang-orang sebagai orang gila karena bersikukuh jika kakakku tidak sengaja meminum racun tersebut,"

"—Kau satu-satunya yang mempercayai kalau Kakakku tidak selemah itu sampai mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri bahkan di saat aku ragu," Sasuke menghela napasnya "Kesalahanku adalah terlalu lama memandang matamu. Mungkin jika aku tidak tergila-gila padamu, aku bisa lolos dari kejahatan yang telah kubuat,"

Sasuke menyerahkan kedua tangannya pada Sakura "Aku tidak bisa membuatkan seribu bangau tapi tanpa itu permintaanmu akan terkabul," Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar "—Kasusmu akan selesai dan selamat ulang tahun Haruno Sakura- _san_. Terima kasih,"

Sakura mengeluarkan borgol dalam tasnya dan mengenakannya pada tangan Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke- _san_. Anda ditahan atas tuduhan pembunuhan berencana. Setelah ini Anda berhak di dampingi pengacara,"

Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu pandang. Seorang detektif kepolisian dan terdakwa kasus pembunuhan. Sakura tidak akan pernah menyangka telah jatuh hati pada pelaku pembunuhan yang dicarinya selama ini.

"Terima kasih, Uchiha Sasuke- _san,_ "

 **Selesai.**


End file.
